The Fighter (Level)
This is the first level of The Fighter and one of few levels to have an enemy fighting an enemy Summary The Fighter is currently going under training run by Facility Scientists, continuing to test his limits. After they have tested him they lay him in cryosleep but later he wakes to a rude awakening when the Guards have gone Rogue. Killing all scientists insight later the Native Martians invade the Facility killing everyone including the Guards, The Fighter has one thing on his mind escape, he runs from the lab killing all Guards and Troops with the option to save some scientists. He manages to make it aboard Pod and escape, while the Facility is destroyed Transcript {Cutscene} Earth, 2nd March, 2203 *The President: Listen, Lord Slas we can't just give you half of Earth's money we need it for our people to. *Slas Islos: I'm tired of feeling inferior to you guys back on Earth. You all will be hearing from us. Mars, Slas raises the War flag and points in the direction of Earth Earth's Orbit, 2349, Testing Facility, Training Bay 07 *Ellen: Training ready to begin. Bring 'em in. {gameplay The Fighter walks to Bay 07 with two Scientist and reach the door *Scientist: Alright let's go in Doctor Kelly is waiting If he stalls *Scientist: Come on, I hope your not nervous. If continues to stall *Scientist: I'm gonna count to three if you not in there by the time I can't to three I'll drag your sorry ass in. 1... 2... don't say I didn't give you a chance 3 The Fighter enters *Ellen: Okay pickup your weapons. Does so *Ellen: Okay shoot the targets Does so *Ellen: Okay do it again but this time you'll have light blinding your vision He manages to shoot all targets, blindfire *Ellen: Alright take him to back his good to go. {Cutscene} 3rd, March, 2203 00:02 Three Guards execute three scientists and enter Ellen's Test Bay *Ellen: What are you doing here? *Guard: We came for the Fighter. Where is he? The Guard takes out an explosive *Ellen: What do you think your doing!? The Guards shoot Ellen killing her *Guard: Alright we'll find him our selves {Gameplay} Fighter breaks out of Cryosleep and grabs some weapons He starts shooting his way through the guards and finding any scientist in need of help Scientist when found *Scientist: Thanks, let's get outta of here *Scientist: I'm to young to die. {Cutscene} A Martian Battlecruiser-class Ship destroys most of the lab. *Martian Commander: Destroy all Earthlings. Two Starfighters fire upon the lab and several Native Martians aboard the lab. *Fighter: This isn't good. {gameplay} Fighter continues his assault throws the guards and Martians, whom also fighting each other. At a certain point two Guards can be see having a fist fight with a Native Martian *Guard: After everything we did for you freaks this is the thanks we can't. *Native Martian: You're the freaks who us money *Guard #2: Money doesn't grow on trees ya know. *Native Martian: Then you must die Fighter, fights through the Guards and Native troops, several starfighters shoot the wall causing the oxygen to start decreasing *Fighter: We're not going to last much longer I need to find a lifepod. He fights through the halls and finally gets to the lifepods. {cutscene} The Lifepod detaches itself and heads for earth. The Battlecruiser destroys the lab along with everyone else onboard Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images